<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever the hell we want by plutomurphy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758936">whatever the hell we want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy'>plutomurphy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Crying, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Season 7 (The 100 (TV)), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Rewrite, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The 100 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke looked at Jackson in confusion, that same look on the faces of the rest of the group members. “That doesn’t make any sense,” she said. <br/>“You were saying?” a deep voice said from the side of their camp. Standing there in all his glory was Bellamy Blake, his boots on the rocks of the beach getting slightly wet with each crashing wave. </p><p>-</p><p>As much as I loved the series finale, there was one thing missing, and that thing was Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake &amp; John Murphy, Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; John Murphy, Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever the hell we want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i watched the actual scene while writing this to make it as canon compliant as possible so i hope you appreciate that and enjoy the little fix-it oneshot! there really aren't any romantic relationships in this fic and to clarify it's not meant to be a romantic bellarke fic either but ship to your little heart's content! i hope you guys like this little rewrite! pls tell me what you think in the comments or on my twitter/instagram @plutomurphy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Picasso took off in a run, Clarke’s heart jumped with fear. She quickly ran after Picasso, trying not to let the haunting memories of Earth slow her down as she ran through the overgrown forest, calling out Picasso’s name every once in a while praying that the fluffy dog would come running back towards her. She could not handle being alone again. </p><p>Making her way to a rocky beach, Clarke heard the voice of her long-dead soulmate say, “you’re not,” in response to her pleas. Clarke knew that the celestial being wearing the body of the girl she loved wasn’t really Lexa, but God did she wish it was. </p><p>“What do you want?” Clarke sighed. </p><p>“To explain,” Not-Lexa responded. </p><p>“There’s no need,” Clarke said. “I get it. I bear it so they don’t have to.”</p><p>“Again, such a curious species,” Not-Lexa said. “You’ve added so much to us already. I’m glad to have been wrong about you.”</p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa with disbelief. “Wait… does that mean- you’re here to take me with you?”</p><p>“No. You can never join us, Clarke. Your actions must have a cost.”</p><p>“Just mine? Am I the only human being who ever sinned?” Clarke asked as a dull annoyance settled in her chest. She found herself unable to be mad, the inevitable loneliness that was creeping up on Clarke distracted her. </p><p>“Of course not. But, you are the only test subject from any species anywhere in the universe at the dawn of time who committed murder during a test,” Not-Lexa said. </p><p>“I’d do it again,” Clarke said, thinking of Madi and the injustice that Cadagon had committed by paralyzing her innocent daughter. </p><p>“Madi knew you’d say that.”</p><p>Clarke looked at Not-Lexa with widened eyes. “Madi’s with you then?”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking, yes. Her consciousness has joined ours. She is at peace. She’ll never feel pain and she’ll never die.” Clarke let her worried, motherly heart feel at ease with these words. All that mattered now was that Madi was happy and safe, even though she missed her dearly. “She knew that living here without anyone her own age to love is something you wouldn’t have wanted for her, even if it meant you being alone. I suppose that choice was made easier with the realization- you wouldn’t be,” Not-Lexa explained. </p><p>Clarke stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Not-Lexa. “Transcendence is a choice?” Clarke asked. “You can choose to come back?”</p><p>“Of course,” Not-Lexa said like it had been obvious the whole time. “Though until now, no one ever had.”</p><p>Clarke shook her head, unsure of what Not-Lexa meant. The eternal being looked past Clarke, causing her to turn around, wanting to see what Not-Lexa was looking at behind her. Clarke heard voices from behind a large tree, as she took step after step to see where the noise was coming from.</p><p>Could it really be them?</p><p>When Clarke turned the corner she saw all of her friends once again, Raven, Murphy, Indra, Miller, and the rest of the gang were laughing and collecting wood. Clarke felt her heart swell but disbelief was still prominent in her gut. After everything Clarke had put them through had they really come back for her? She really wouldn't have to be alone? Clarke couldn’t believe that this was real and was left speechless. </p><p>“There won’t be offspring and they won’t join us when they die. None of them seem to care,” Not-Lexa said. Clarke felt her eyes grow wet with happy tears.</p><p>They stayed with her this time.</p><p>Murphy knelt down next to Picasso, petting her fur, before standing back up and turning around to throw a stick for her to fetch. When he turned his head, Clarke caught his eye. “Hey,” he said with a smile, "there she is!”</p><p>Raven turned to look at Clarke as well as the rest of the crew, smiles on their faces. “Clarke!” she heard Niylah say. </p><p>“A curious species indeed,” Not-Lexa said, prompting Clarke to turn back around to face her once again, but before Clarke could say anything, Not-Lexa was gone. Clarke turned back around, a bit defeated that she couldn’t say goodbye to the being that wore the skin of her long-lost lover, but she couldn’t stay sad for long.</p><p>Clarke took off in a run towards her friends, meeting in the middle with Raven and Murphy, hugging them both. She then walked to Octavia, Miller, Jackson, Gaia, hugging each and every one of her friends that she could now call her family.</p><p>“If only Bellamy were here,” Clarke said sadly to no one in particular. </p><p>Everyone else nodded. “I hope he got a proper burial from the people of Sanctum,” Octavia said. “He deserves to be at peace.”</p><p>“Weren’t you guys in Sanctum?” Clarke asked, looking at Murphy, Emori, Raven, Jackson, and Miller. “Did you see him in the throne room? Bury him?”</p><p>Jackson shrugged. “When we got to the throne room there was nothing there besides some dead disciples and a puddle of blood. We assumed that somebody had moved his body,” Jackson said. </p><p>Clarke looked at Jackson in confusion, that same look on the faces of the rest of the group members. Clarke rubbed a hand on her temple roughly. “This doesn’t make any sense,” she said.</p><p>“You were saying?” a deep voice said from the side of their camp. Standing there was none other than Bellamy Blake, his boots on the rocks of the beach getting slightly wet with each crashing wave. </p><p>“Bellamy?” Murphy asked with disbelief. Bellamy just smiled as the group walked up to him, hesitant to believe that any of this was real. </p><p>“Hey stranger,” Bellamy said to Murphy, smiling widely when his friend nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug. It reminded him of their days on the Ark, back when they were nothing but a floating speck of dust that was up in the sky for Clarke to look at after sundown. “Not to be that guy but can I just say that I’m very happy with the wardrobe change. The whole white robe thing was starting to freak me out," Murphy said with a sniff, not doing a very good job of masking how he was crying.</p><p>“Shut up, Murphy,” Bellamy replied, though his voice was laced with adoration and lacked malice. </p><p>Clarke found her mouth agape but she couldn’t bring herself to walk any closer to Bellamy, letting her other friends embrace him first. Octavia let her eyes grow wet as she smiled at her big brother. “It really is hard to keep the Blakes down isn't it,” she said with a wet laugh. </p><p>“You’re damn right it is,” he responded. </p><p>“How is this even possible?” Jackson asked him in astonishment. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know. I was hanging by a thread back in Sanctum and then Sheidheda tried to save me so he could use me as leverage to get what he wanted. It didn’t really go to plan and he thought I had died and he left me in some random house in Sanctum to bleed out. Then, right before I walked into the light, the light sort of walked into me and I transcended. Just like I knew we would.”</p><p>“Bellamy I’m so sorry for not believing you. I should have just-” Raven started. </p><p>“-It’s okay. If it had been any of you in my position I can’t say I would’ve acted any differently. Really. I understand,” Bellamy said with a smile leaning over to hug Raven. </p><p>Exchanging hugs with Miller, Echo, Emori, and the others, Clarke finally let her eyes meet Bellamy’s, fearing that he wouldn’t forgive her for what she had done to him back on Sanctum. She was relieved when his soft smirk grew into a wide smile after their eyes met, with matching crinkles at the corners of their eyelids. </p><p>“Bellamy,” Clarke sobbed out, unable to keep her composure as she finally faced the weight of what she had done. </p><p>“Clarke, hey, look at me,” Bellamy said, walking up to her shaking form. “I’m not mad at you. I understand now. We all do,” Bellamy said, looking around at his friends. If transcendence had given them the clarity he had gotten, he was sure that they understood. </p><p>“He’s right,” Octavia said, the others nodded. </p><p>Clarke sniffled, a smile creeping onto her face despite the tears on her cheeks. She finally stood up, meeting Bellamy’s big brown eyes. They looked old and wise, just as he was, but he still somehow looked like that same young kid who got on that dropship with the rest of the 100 with his messy curls and hands crossed over his chest casually. </p><p>Clarke let out another sob before running towards Bellamy and slamming their torsos together in a hug. She let herself cry into his chest and he put his chin on top of her head. “Missed you too Princess,” he mumbled into her hair, earning a chuckle from Clarke. </p><p>“You know I really do hate it when you call me that,” she said in a muffled voice, still hugging Bellamy. “I’m really sorry, Bell. I don’t think you’ll ever understand how much I didn’t want to do what I did,” Clarke said, backing away from the embrace. </p><p>Bellamy smiled with happy tears in his eyes. “You don’t have to apologize Clarke. That’s in the past now and just like I said before, I understand.”</p><p>Clarke nodded with a smile on her face, looking around at her family, wondering how in the world she got so damn lucky. Miller finished chopping up some wood for their fire and some of the others went to go get more, leaving Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy, Raven, and Miller, alone at the shore. </p><p>“So what now?” Clarke asked them, looking around at her friends for a response. Clearly, they had some idea or some plan of what they were to do on Earth, after all, they did give up transcendence to go back there. </p><p>Bellamy and Murphy shared a knowing smirk and Miller and Octavia looked between the both of them, knowing exactly what Bellamy would say next. </p><p>The six of them shared stares filled with unspoken apologies and affirmations of love. They had been through everything with each other from the very beginning, and they had finally found happiness and peace after years of fighting to survive.</p><p>Clarke had taught Lexa before she died, that life was about more than just surviving, and now, they could finally live.</p><p>So then, inhaling a breath of fresh air, Bellamy Blake uttered the words, “whatever the hell we want,” for the very last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>